


Dreams

by AmandeBw



Series: Rewrites [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Reincarnation, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandeBw/pseuds/AmandeBw
Summary: Ever since he could remember, Kagami has had dreams featuring a blue-haired boy and an orange ball. These dreams are what developed his love for basketball but he’s always believed that they were just dreams. So he's quite surprised when he goes see an NBL match with a friend and ends up seeing the boy from his dreams.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Series: Rewrites [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870144
Kudos: 34





	Dreams

The first dream came when Kagami was six. The first dream was simple and short, with a flash of blue and a glimpse of an orange ball. But as the days passed, as years flew by, the dreams became longer and more distinct. The flash of blue became a boy, the surroundings became - more often than not - a basketball court, and more people started showing up.

The dreams always seemed to center around six people and basketball. The first was a small red hair man oozing with authority, who for some reason, he always shivered in fear when he appeared. Then again that might be because the man always had a pair of sharp scissors with him. Next was a smaller light blue-haired boy that popped out of nowhere all the time. The boy was the second most recurrent dream person he saw. There was an annoying blonde model who he wanted to punch for some reason. A green-haired freak obsessed with horoscopes. A purple-haired giant with a sweet tooth and an obsession with Tatsuya-nii. Finally, there was his dream boy, a tanned blue-haired bastard who never failed to make his heart beat - much to his annoyment.

They, of course, weren't the only person in his dreams. Sometimes his older brother, Tatsuya, would appear - often with the purple giant - or even their babysitter, Alex. Many others who he didn't recognize were there too. For example, there was a black-haired boy, too joyful for his own good, that hanged out with the green hair tsundere. Or the scary sadistic captain with the Cheshire grin who showed up with the tanned bastard’s team. The only thing that seemed to tie everyone together was basketball. His dreams were the reason why he started learning the sport, gradually falling in love with it with each lesson and dream.

But as Kagami grew older the dreams slowly began to change. They weren't only about basketball anymore. Now, whenever he fell asleep he would be hanging out with the ghost boy or playing a one on one with the tanned bastard. He'd be eating at Maji's burgers, surviving a hellish training made by that demonic manager, or he’d be in his apartment cooking with his friends crowding him.

To him, these dreams were more like memories than images conjured by his brain and he cherished them. Even though he knew that they were merely dreams, he couldn't stop himself from searching for them, searching for _him_. That annoying tanned ganguro boy with dark blue hair matching his eyes, who was an amazing basketball player, and reminded him of a wild Panther. His dream boy. Honestly, Kagami wished he knew the boy’s name because calling him ‘dream boy’ was cringy, but giving him some random name felt wrong.

Still, he had spent so much time looking for him that when Kagami finally found his dream boy he couldn't believe it was real. It seemed like it was too good of a dream for his dream boy to truly exist. 

It happened when one of his friends had invited him to go see a basketball match with the NBL against the Japanese Basketball League. The JBL had recently gotten an amazing newbie that he should check out. To be honest, Kagami didn’t think amazing was enough to properly describe him. 

~Flashback~

"Come on Kagami, the game is going to start soon." Kotaro said, pulling the older boy throughout the crowd. "Calm down Kotaro. We're right on time so stop worrying." The older teen chuckled as his friend turned around to glare at him. "Well sorry for wanting to get a decent seat!" The boy said. Kotaro just shook his head in despair and continued pulling Kagami to their seats.

When they finally got to their seats, Kagami spotted the TV crew rushing onto the court. He looked at Kotaro and asked, "What the hell are they doing here?" "Oh, that? Apparently they're going to interview the new guy." He answered. Kagami guessed that it made sense, but honestly he'd much rather just see the match already. Who cares about some random newbie? At least that’s what he thought before seeing who the 'newbie' was. 

Kagami stared in shock as his dream boy emerged onto the court and met up with the TV crew. No matter how far the court was, Kagami could recognize him from a mile away. Due to this, when the interviewer finally began questioning his dream boy, he also began to pay attention to the interview.

"Konnichiwa.” the woman said in crappy Japanese. It was obvious she’d only recently started learning and didn’t care about how she was butchering the language. Kagami winced in sympathy as he saw how all the Japanese players cringed. "My name is Sarak Kurt. Yoroshiku Aomine-san." The reporter said. Seeing how wide - and fake - her smile was, Kagami could tell she was unfortunately one of those cliche annoying preppy girls. The kind that acted like they were perfect and could do no wrong as long as they batted their eyelashes. Aomine - and thank god Kagami finally had something else to call him then ‘dream boy’ - was already glaring at her, making it painfully obvious how much he disliked her. 

"Aomine-san, why don’t you tell us why you started playing basketball professionally." "Find my dream boy." Aomine answered, much to the interviewer's confusion. "To find your… Dream boy? What exactly do you mean by that?" Sarah asked curiously. Aomine rolled his eyes and replied condescendingly, "What do you think to find a boy means, dream or not?" Kagami had to choke back a chuckle when he saw the interviewer's shocked face. Yeah, if there had been any doubt in his mind that Aomine and his dream boy were the same, this would have cleared them up. They both had this 'superior' douchebag feeling attached to them.

"Well… Um, what’s his name?" Sarah asked nervously. "Don't know." Aomine replied. Kagami was starting to believe that he's keeping his answers as short as possible on purpose. It honestly wouldn’t surprise him if that’s what Aomine was doing. "Pardon me but, what do you mean by you don't know?" She asked, trying - and failing - to keep her perfect smile. "Never got his name. He's just some guy I saw in my dream anyway. Hence the nickname dream boy." Aomine said. Kagami had a hunch he was talking about him, and he was glad that he wasn’t the only one who’d used ‘dream boy’ as a nickname for the other.

"In your dreams?" Sarah inquired. "Yeah, a redhead idiot who loves basketball more than I do. He’s a good cook too." Aomine replied. Kagami wasn’t sure if he should be happy that Aomine had the same dreams as him, or if he should be angry for being called an idiot. In the end, he settled on neither. He didn’t want to end up yelling something embarrassing at Aomine in front of all these people just because he got riled up.

After a few more questions, to which Aomine did his best to reply as rudely as possible, the game finally started. The second Aomine was on the court, Kagami was mesmerized. Aomine was like a wildfire, he shone so bright and so fiercely that it destroyed every light standing in his way. Yet, despite being fascinated with him, Kagami noticed something else during the first half of the game. Those passes which came out of nowhere, almost as if a ghost had passed them and he knew that the other boy was there. That ghostly boy with a stoic face, light blue hair, and who could be freaking scary at times. Once again, he's supporting Aomine as his shadow, and Kagami almost felt jealous. Jealous of the person he once called his best friend, jealous that he could stand on the same court as Aomine. For a second, he wondered if Aomine had ever felt this way before, back when the ghost was supporting him.

When the game ended, Aomine and the ghost - whose name, he had learned, was Kuroko Tetsuya - leading their team to victory prepared to leave. Kagami, at that moment, realized he didn't know what to do. He desperately wanted to talk to them, to talk to him. But how crazy would he sound if he came over and said, "Hello, I'm Kagami Taiga and I've had dreams about you since I was about six years old. I'm also pretty sure that I’m the red hair boy you were speaking about."

Nevertheless, he wanted to see him. To be able to see and talk with Aomine in real life. Kagami loved being able to say his name, Aomine Daiki. It fits the tanned basketball player so well for some reason. It was hard to believe that he could have forgotten that name, there was just something about it that felt right. In the end, he settled for going to the street court right next door. Hopefully, playing for a while would help clear his mind and decide what to do. After all, he had all the time in the world now that he knew where Aomine was.

After informing Kotaro of his plan, Kagami quickly left the stadium. He silently praised himself for bringing his basketball bag with his ball inside. Returning to his apartment to get it would have taken too long and he wanted to be on the court the second he saw Daiki playing. 

*

Right. Left. Layup. Rebound. Kagami repeated the motions over and over again. He still had trouble believing it. He'd found him, after so many years, he'd actually found him, and now he was at loss. What could he do? What should he do? Daiki might have been lying earlier. Maybe he doesn't really remember and Kagami was scared.

He knew that he was being an idiot. Daiki was his everything, yet he was too afraid to even approach him. Stopping for a second he banged his head on the wall, thinking about the night's events. Despite how late it was, Kagami couldn’t force himself to leave and go home. He wanted to spend the whole night playing more than anything. Seeing Daiki in real life awakened something in him. The only things he could currently think about were basketball and Daiki. That kind of sounded creepy, now that he thought about it, but he couldn't help it.

"Stop thinking about that bastard!" He told himself, but it was in vain. He kept thinking about Daiki, and the more he thought about him, the angrier he felt. It was just like that bastard to show up out of nowhere, mess up his life, and disappear. Why did he even like the guy? Kagami had only seen him in his dreams and the interview earlier proved just how much of a jerk the bluenette was. So why did he like him?

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the two familiar basketball players coming towards the court. Just as they noticed that someone was playing, Kagami let his frustration flow and jumped. He dribbled and dunked the ball in the net, doing that incredible jump unique to him, breaking the hoop at the same time. The two of them froze - well one of them froze. The other kept his stoic face on and kept walking, he knew that he didn't want to stay to witness the events that would follow - as Kagami cursed at the hoop.

Finally, the frozen player returned to his senses and yelled, "Why the hell did you have to break the hoop, you idiot?" Now, Kagami was already pissed enough beforehand, and hearing someone that sounded a lot like Daiki calling him an idiot was the breaking point. "Fuck you, you bastard! And don't call me that!" He yelled back angrily. "Then don't call me a bastard, idiot. And I'd much rather fuck you." Aomine replied, walking under the streetlight to reveal his face, before adding, "I'm Aomine Daiki by the way, and you are?"

~End of Flashback~

Kagami remembered that day well. He’d almost punched Daiki in the face after he’d said that. He kind of regretted not punching him. He really should have now that he thought about it. Would have done the bastard some good, but then again… Would it really have changed anything? Not really, he decided, it wouldn't have changed a single thing. He would still, unfortunately, love that bastard just as much.

"What are you thinking about dumbass?" Aomine said, hugging the redhead from behind. "I was thinking about the day we met. And don't call me a dumbass, you asshole!" Kagami scolded as Aomine rolled his eyes. "I remember. I thought you would give me a right hook after I said that. I was surprised when you instead challenged me to a game as you cried." He said. Kagami glared at him and replied, "I didn't cry, you bastard! It was just… Sweat!" At those words, Aomine almost fell over laughing but he held himself back and said, "Sure it was. Now, how about you and I have a little 'husband' time?" "I'm cooking." Kagami protested. His protests fell deaf to Aomine's ears as he turned the gas off and carried him to their room.

The End

  
  



End file.
